The Risen Tide
by Blackened Ice
Summary: what happens when the world starts to end, can Gray find life in this abandend world other than himself -all team natsu characters included-
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: fairy tale and gray belong to Hiro Mashima, even though i would love to own Gray

The Risen Tide

-_If you walk along the shore, you'll find more than just sand. You'll find life-_

Chapter one: Nightmares become real

Is seems like you'll never find true happiness in the worst situations, doesn't it. Well I found mine. And it happened were only fairy tales get there's. By the way im Gray Fullbuster, I am a sixteen-year-old, tall black haired male, with at least some muscles etched into my body, even though I am really skinny I can proudly carry a six-pack, but anyway it was another Monday, pretty much like any other day, people everywhere I looked all almost as annoying as the next. Today me and my small family of three. My parents, my little six-year-old sister, Ultear, and I went to the beach; the thing about going to the beach is that since we live in Miami its always packed with people and the water well, 'a crystal' every one says when they describe it, well they must not have been looking at this dump all I see is green liquid type goop full of annoying people, and rich wanna be's. I walked over to our tiny makeshift spot that my mom fought for not to long ago. Mom was laying out the towel and dad and Ultear where walking out to the shore, more like running, Ultear was running through the crowds of people and dad was chasing after her, Ultear is cute on the outside, but don't be deceived. She looks so sweet and innocent because of her big heart stopping eyes, wide white smile, long black hair and small heart melting laugh, but on the inside she's a mini demon, a handful, and a whole biter. She can chew a hole through almost anything. " I guess you can have your terrible two's at six, right?" my mom says, she also says its just a phase at that shell grow out of it. I think that something that evil will never go away; I also think that my mom would say anything just so the family wouldn't look bad. But of course that's just my opinion, and since when have my opinions mattered

" Why don't you go with Ultear and dad, it might be fun" my mom said smiling at me with those eyes that Ultear makes when she wants something and wont take no for an answer. I just rolled my eyes put my ear buds in my ears and pulled my black hoddie on, then shoved my hands into its pockets. I was listening to Three days grace. I felt eyes on me, boring holes into the side of my head, they where my mothers, but it wasn't a look of anger but of shock and sadness, I dragged my hood farther down my face, trying to send her the message to back off. I guess she got the message because the uncomfortable pressure of her gaze soon left. I un-tensed a little but not all the way, I don't like being in big crowds, it makes me feel claustrophobic, small, and on edge. I glanced over to my mom to see her looking at Ultear with saddened eyes. I could tell that she was thinking about when I was that young, and loved to be around them; I basically never left their sides, I never _wanted_ to leave their sides. But then everything changed, _I, _changed. And now we can't go back to how it use to be. I guess that Frost guy was right when he said 'Nothing gold can stay'. I fell asleep at some point, in my dreams the sky was turning gray, the waves rose up and engulfed everything in its path, slowly changing its color, taking on an eerie red shade, while dragging every struggling being out to sea. My dream was interrupted when I felt blistering hot sand hitting my face, I heard screaming, I saw blurs of people running past me kicking me as they ran away. I saw my dream become reality.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Chapter two: the blind boy

I struggled to get to my feet, my vision blurry. People where running and screaming towards the parking lot, I looked around for my family, or at least anyone I knew. I started to panic, and then I was knocked down to the ground again. I couldn't move, I could barely think with all the commotion and screaming going. I pushed up agenst the ground to get back up, but this time I held my ground. I turned my head to look towards the water. Some people where pushing past each other, others where chasing after their hats and sun glasses ' cant these people ever get serious' I thought looking around again, but this time something interesting caught my eye. A woman was dragging a small boy who seemed to not have been able to move his legs; the boy slipped out of her grasp and fell to the ground. I then saw that the boys eyes where a foggy grayish color. He screamed for his mother, the woman just looked back to stare at him, she was hesitating; he screamed again a poor helpless scream. This time the woman turned around and ran. My eyes opened wide and the blind child was now crying as if he knew his mother left him. I ran over to the child, picked him up and ran after the mother, she was in a car by the time I reached her. I banged on the window

"Hey, you forgot something" I yelled, giving her a disgusted look. She opened the door, I then clearly saw that she was crying, she grabbed her son and held him tight, whispering a thank you that I could barely hear. I nodded and started to push through the crowds again. I was heading back towards the beach. I wasn't going to loose my family

sorry for late updates


End file.
